From Super to Ultra
by Heroman95
Summary: When the world is threatened by an ancient evil. It's going to take more than Superman or the Justice League to save it. It's going to take an Ultraman.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Ultra hero

**AN: This is going to be an Ultraman Tiga crossover with Justice League. But I grew up with the English dubbed version of Ultraman Tiga; so that's what I'm going to use. So his Ultra modes are going to be called Omni, Power and Speed. And instead of calling it the Spark Lens; it's going to be called the Torch of Tiga. And some of the attacks are going to be based on the English dubbed version as well; go to YouTube and type in Ultra modes tiga, that should help explain why I called the attacks what I did. Also, I'm not going to say who I'm going to make Ultraman, you're going to have to read it to find that one** **out.**

* * *

Millions of years ago, the earth was protected by an ancient race of giant guardians. They were beings infused with pure light energy. They came from a distant and unknown planet; they were given many names by the people of earth, but the one name that they would be commonly known as was Ultramen. And the bravest and most powerful of the Ultras, was the incredible Tiga. There was once a war between the good and the dark Ultras, and Tiga was one of the strongest dark Ultras that ever existed. But one day, he witnessed the boundless strength of the human spirit; and it was then that he understood the value of protecting humanity. He turned on his dark brethren in favor of the humans, and then he proceeded to vanquish the dark Ultras, one by one. Soon more threats started to emerge, but none of them were a match for Tiga. Eventually the danger had passed, and it was time for Tiga to rest.

He and a few of his comrades, sealed themselves in a pyramid of light, and waited as their bodies slowly turned to stone. As the centuries went by, the legend of the Ultras soon gave way to myth, and then soon a non-existent story. Eventually everyone forgot about the Ultras, as the rise of the superheroes began. But before Tiga was put to rest; he made a vow that should the earth or it's people ever become threatened again, that he would be there to save them. So he waited, until the day when someone worthy would inherit his powers.

When the age of the superheroes started, there were many extraordinary people. Most notably, were the cases of Superman and Batman. Superman was the soul survivor of the destroyed planet of Krypton; his parents had sent him to earth when he was a baby to survive their planet's coming apocalypse. He was then found and adopted by a kindly couple in Smallville, Kansas; he grew up as the son of a farmer and his wife. But when he discovered who he really was, and the powers that the Earth's yellow sun gave him; he decided to use his newfound abilities to help the people of earth. As for Batman, he was eight years old when he saw his parents get murdered in an alleyway. And he swore that he would never let that happen to anyone else; so he trained for years in the art of detective skills and marshal arts, he also achieved peaked physical and mental human condition. Now he roams the streets of Gotham; using the gadgets he built with his vast fortune to strike fear in the hearts of criminals. To that extent, he also dressed as a bat to add a theatrical flare.

Soon they were joined by other heroes, who would then go on to become the Justice League. They would go on to inspire other heroes, and as a result, the League would get much bigger. Hundreds of heroes, all keeping an eye on earth from their space station, which they took to calling the Watchtower. Their mission was to protect the earth from all manner of threats; weather they be from criminals, magical forces or extraterrestrials. But even they couldn't foresee the coming dangers that the earth would soon face. And thus the time of the Ultras would begin again.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

A man with red hair, blue eyes and a freckled face; was walking down the street of Metropolis. He wore a brown jacket with a green shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His name was Jimmy Olsen, photographer for the Daily Planet. Accompanying him was a woman with brunette hair with a hair clip to the side; she wore glasses, a yellow t-shirt, a purple skirt and brown shoes. Her name was Sarah, food critic for the Daily Planet; and on a side note, Jimmy's girlfriend. At first he thought that she was a geek with glasses; but after he got beat up by the would be girl of his dreams, Sarah came to visit him in the hospital with a bag of cheeseburgers and chilly fries. It was then that he realized that Lois was right, beauty wasn't skin deep. When he got past the glasses, he noticed that Sarah was a very attractive person; and she also happened to be a rather kind soul. And they've been dating for a while now.

It was early in the afternoon and Sarah wanted to do something fun with Jimmy, hence the reason they were walking down the street. "I mean come on Sarah, do you really want to spend the rest of our date going to some flea market?" Jimmy asked. "Yes, I saw the add in the paper, and this place is supposed to have some really nice stuff. Jimmy, I'd be happy no matter what I do, as long as I'm with you, I just thought that this would be something different to do. It might be fun to go together, I might even find something nice for you, PLEASE!" she begged. "You know it's pretty much impossible to say no to you, right?" Jimmy said with a sigh and a half a joke. "Thank you Jimmy, you're the best" she said while placing a kiss on his cheek.

When they made their way inside the building where the flea market was held, Sarah was amazed at all the stands that were set up. Each stand had different items at them that more than likely had a unique story behind them. At one of the stands sat a white haired lady; she wore a white shirt, a tan vest, gray sweat pants and brown sandals. The lady noticed that one box in particular at her stand started to glow. She looked at the box and opened it, knowing full well what that meant. "Could it be, he's here" she said as she took the object out of the box. "But where could he be?" she said as she held the object in her hand. As she moved the object around the room, the light glowed brighter and brighter; until finally she set her sights on Jimmy and Sarah, where it glowed the brightest. "He's the one, I'm sure of it" the lady said.

As Sarah made her way around all the stands, she eventually came to the one that the lady was minding. Luckily to avoid suspicion, the glow seemed to die down by the time Sarah reached her. "Are you perhaps looking for something for your boyfriend? I don't mean to pry, I just saw you two cozying up to one another that I just assumed that you two were together." "Uh, well you assumed right; he is my boyfriend and I am looking for something nice to get him" Sarah responded. "Well in that case, I've got just the thing for you" she said as she held out what looked to be some sort of small relic made out of stone. "This is the Torch of Tiga, it's an ancient relic of great power." "I can't take that, because if that's an ancient relic like you say, then it belongs in a museum. It'd be too valuable for me to take" Sarah said. "It would do no good for this relic to be in a museum, surrounded by people who would not appreciate it. My greatest hope is that it goes to someone who will respect it. It is said that it brings good luck to whoever possesses it, if you give this to your boyfriend, it will keep him safe."

While Sarah thought about it, Jimmy has been getting into a lot of trouble lately; and more often than not, Superman has had to save him on more than one occasion. Maybe if she got this for Jimmy, he wouldn't always need Superman to save him. "Well, how much do you want for it?" Sarah inquired. "How much do you have? Bear in mind, you can't put a price on destiny." "How's ten dollars sound?" Sarah murmured. "SOLD!" the lady replied in excitement. After the transaction was made, Sarah ran over to Jimmy to give him his gift. "Jimmy, look what I got for you" she said as she handed him the Torch. It was stone gray with dark red lines running down the sides of the top. "Ok, what is it?" he asked. "It's the Torch of Tiga. I got it from that nice lady who runs the stand right over-" she said but was unable to finish as the woman and everything at the stand had vanished. "Huh, where'd she go; I know she was there a moment ago. Anyway, this is an ancient relic that's supposed to grant its owner good luck; she told me that it would keep you safe" she said as she looked back at her boyfriend.

Jimmy didn't know what to say to that; on the one hand it looked like a hunk of stone to him, but on the other, he was touched that his girlfriend thought of him in such a way. "Um, thanks, I love it. I'll keep it with me always" he said just before they embraced in an affectionate kiss. Jimmy didn't know it at the moment, but after he accepted the Torch, his life would never be the same ever again. By taking the Torch, he had accepted a responsibility, the likes of which the world has not seen for thirty million years. Now he was the only thing standing between the earth and the coming darkness.

A few hours after his date with Sarah; Jimmy could be found resting in his apartment. Then suddenly he was awoken by the sight of a bright light. As he focused his eyes, he noticed that the light was coming from his nightstand, and was being emitted by the gift his girlfriend gave him. Then after he got up from his bed to pick it up, he heard a voice. "You are the one, the one it's been waiting for." He turned to the sound of the voice, only to see a strange woman who was now in his apartment. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jimmy demanded to know. "I am the one who sold that object that you hold in your hand to your girlfriend. And as for how I got in here, I can do many things" she said. "Well, what do you want?" he asked. "Only to help" she claimed. "With what?" Jimmy inquired. "With the protection of our world" she stated.

"Your girlfriend probably already told you about that object being called the Torch of Tiga. But what she couldn't of told you is that it is a relic of great power. Many centuries ago, the earth was attacked by a plague of darkness, and monsters the likes of which you could not possibly imagine. Many heroes fought in Earth's defense, but out of all of them, the strongest one was the one they called Tiga. He was an Ultraman; and it was thanks to his strength, that the forces of good were able to turn the tide against the darkness. And when the danger was passed, he rested; until the day he would be needed again. Now the darkness has returned, and there must be someone to stop it. That torch is the key to Tiga's power, and it has chosen you. You and you alone will have the power to save this world. You will be transformed into a great hero, you will become Ultraman."

She then went on to explain in detail, the history of the Ultras and Tiga. From how Tiga betrayed the dark Ultras in favor of the humans; to when the ancient race of humans vowed to keep watch over him, and await his return. She also told him of how she was a descendent of the ancient race of humans; and she was here to ensure that Tiga returned. "I'm not saying that I believe you, I mean I got this thing from a flea market for crying out loud" Jimmy said. "Hey, even us guardians need to eat, you know" she said. "Whatever, my point is that I'm no hero, I'm the guy who helps heroes. So I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong guy." "You really think that you walking into that flea market was an accident, no, it was fate. The world needs Ultraman; and if you still doubt that, then behold" she said as she held out her hand.

From her extended hand, an image of a far away land started to materialize. "How'd you do that?" Jimmy questioned. "Tiga taught us many things, this is just one of the many things that I can do. This is the land of Chong-Mai, and it's people are in danger, but you can save them." "Chong-Mai, that's in Asia right; I've heard about it, it's illegal for any U.S citizen to travel there. So I couldn't help even if I wanted to, besides, what could they possibly need my help with?" Not long after he said that, he saw a giant red and black robot with a flaming skull, burn everything with fire. "Ok, yes that's bad; but the world has other heroes, like the Justice League, so those people don't need me." "Oh, do you mean this Justice League?" she said as images of the Justice League trying to fight back appeared. There was a black bald man with a goatee, he wore a black and green outfit, his name was Green Lantern. There was a young blond woman who wore a red cape, red boots, white gloves, a blue skirt and a white t-shirt with the Superman logo on it, she was Supergirl. A man with red gloves and boots, and a silver containment suit with the atomic symbol on it; he was Captain Atom. And finally, there was a blond man with a beard, who dressed like Robin hood with a bow and arrow to boot; he was Green Arrow.

Each image he saw, showed them getting hammered, even Supergirl was no match for the robot. "Just because you don't have any faith in yourself, doesn't mean that no one else will. So the question's not if you can be a hero, but will you be a hero?" the lady asked. Jimmy couldn't believe what he was seeing, the Justice League were losing; and he knew that if something wasn't done quickly, then the people there could die. He closed his eyes and clenched the Torch tightly in his hand and said "What do I have to do?" before he opened his eyes again. "Follow me and I'll show you" she said as she opened up a portal and stepped through. Jimmy was a bit hesitate, but he eventually followed her through the portal.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

After Jimmy walked through the portal, he saw three giant stone statues, but the light was so bright that he could barely keep his eyes open. "Where are we?" he asked. "This is the Pyramid of Light, and these are the Ultras" she said as she motioned to the three statues. "Tiga is among them, and you must wake him up, so choose wisely" she said. "How am I supposed to know which one's him?" "You'll know, just trust yourself" the lady said. As Jimmy walked up to the steps of the platform of which the statues stood; he could feel this power pulling him towards the middle statue.

He couldn't explain it, but somehow he just knew that this was the right statue. "This is him isn't it, this is Tiga?" Jimmy asked. "Well done" was the woman's only reply as she nodded her head in confirmation. Then the Torch that Jimmy held, started to glow and change. The stony gray was replaced with a smooth white, and the red lines were replaced with gold. After it changed, Jimmy gave it a light squeeze; but that's all it took to activate it. The top part of the Torch opened up revealing a lens that lit up with an intense glow; then without warning, Jimmy was flying through the air and sucked right into the chest of the statue. Then in a blinding flash of light, Jimmy and the statue were gone. Then the lady smiled knowing that the earth had its guardian back.

* * *

 **Chong-Mai, Asia**

The Justice League was having trouble with the giant robot, but still they continued to fight on. Apparently the Chinese built the robot to protect them from foreigners, but they lost control of it. Since the robot was nuclear powered, the League was given carbon damper rods to stop it. All they had to do was place one of the rods in its chest to stop it; but it was too hot to get close to, so it was easier said than done. Green Lantern, Captain Atom and Supergirl had been taken down; which left Green Arrow to get one of the rods in its chest. He shot rod after rod, until he had only one left. He knew that if he missed this last shot, that it would be all over; so he was kinda praying for a miracle.

His prayers were soon answered in the form of a bright light that formed in the sky. "HYA!" could be heard as a giant appeared out of the light to kick the robot in the chest, forcing it back. Part of the giant's body was gray, including his hands and feet; he had a silver head with a crystal in the middle of his forehead and somewhat pointy ears. His eyes were in the shape of horizontal ovals, he had a blue light in the center of his chest that was attached to a gold and silver band that went from his upper torso to his upper back. The rest of his body was both blue and red, which gave him equal parts strength and Speed. This mode was called Omni mode, because of its combination of Power and Speed.

For some reason when Jimmy appeared as Ultraman, it felt like he just instantly knew what to do. He was Ultraman now and he was going to stop this monster. When Green Arrow saw Ultraman fighting the robot, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know who he was, where he came from, and most importantly, whose side he was on. But one thing was for sure, if he was fighting the robot, then he couldn't be all bad. Just then Supergirl flew up next to Green Arrow and said "Ok, who's this guy?" "I don't know, but he sure picked a good time to show up" Green Arrow said. Ultraman continued to fight the robot, he threw punch after punch with great success. But then the robot blasted him right in the chest, sending him to the ground. When he got up, he realized that he needed more strength to beat the robot and to resist its fire blasts. So he raised his hands to the crystal on his head and then lowered them really quickly; in a flash of light, all the blue on his body disappeared, leaving him with only red. This mode optimizes his strength, so it was called Power mode. Now every time he punched the robot, there was more power packed behind it. As he wrestled with the robot, the blue light on his chest started flashing red; and he knew that meant that he was running out of time.

When Green Arrow came to his senses, he realized that he still had one last rod that he could fire. "HEY BUDDY!" he shouted and waved the rod, in an attempt to get the big guy to give an assist. Ultraman got what Green Arrow was trying to tell him, and gave a nod to show that he understood him. He grabbed the robot and held him still, so that Green Arrow could line up the shot. Then Green Arrow took the shot, hitting it right in its core. When the robot fell motionless due to a lack of power, Ultraman used all his might to throw it straight into the sky. Once he was sure that it was high enough, he brought his arms up to his head and then back to his sides; he then proceeded to raise his hands in the air to gather energy into a sphere. He settled the sphere next to his chest; he then fired the sphere with his right hand while he closed his left hand into a fist and brought it to his side. This attack was called the Spirus Sphere.

When the blast hit the robot, the explosion that followed could be seen for miles. Ultraman then turned to Green Arrow and gave him the thumbs up sign, before shooting off into the sky and flying away. "You want me to fly after him and get some answers?" Supergirl asked. "No, let him go; whoever he is, I don't think he's our enemy" Green Arrow responded.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

Some of the heroes who went on the mission to Chong-Mai, were in pretty bad shape. Captain Atom was trying to recover from having all of his energy sucked out, and Green Lantern had a few broken bones; but luckily the other two that went had been more fortunate. Green Lantern just finished scolding Supergirl on her reckless behavior; but at the moment, he was more concerned about their mysterious savior. "So you're saying that some giant showed up, helped you defeat the robot, and then just flew away?" Green Lantern asked. "I know it sounds weird, but that's what happened" she said. "In this line of work, you learn to accept the weird; but at least if he's fighting bad guys, then that means that he's not a supervillain. But I still think that it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for him. Who knows, maybe we might even send someone to recruit him" he said right before turning to leave.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

When Jimmy got home, he could not believe what he had just done. He fought a robot and won, he was a superhero. But the one thing that he didn't expect when he got home, was to find that same strange lady waiting for him. "I hope that you can now see the seriousness of the situation; there will be many dangers that you will have to face from this point forward. And what you fought today was just a creation of the human race; just wait until you see what you'll have to fight in the future" she said.

"Ok, I have so many questions right now. But first I just got to say that, that was pretty awesome. I mean I destroyed a giant robot, and then I actually flew all the way back home, all on my own too. But I just gotta know, why'd you choose me; out of all of the entire people on earth, why did you choose me to be Ultraman?" "Because it had to be you. I'm afraid there's something that I neglected to tell you in all of the excitement; you see, the Torch would only work for someone that is one of Tiga's descendents or Tiga himself. If one of his descendents were to use the Torch, they would still be able to transform; but they wouldn't be able to use his power to the fullest, but you can. And I know this is going to be a lot to take in but, what that means is that you are Tiga reincarnated."

"So in short, you are Ultraman, and no one other than me knows your secret. And that's how it must remain; because if the forces of darkness were to ever learn who you are, then it would be disastrous for both you and the people that you love. And one more thing; I'll be checking in every now and then, so don't do anything foolish like using your powers for stupid reasons. And remember, always keep the Torch with you at all times." After she said her peace, she opened up a portal and prepared to leave. "See ya" she said before she stepped through the portal and then vanished.

When she was gone, it was then that Jimmy realized the gravity of the situation. Everything she just said was a lot to take in, and he wasn't quite sure how to process it all. "Wow, that was really heavy. Ah well, I'll deal with it tomorrow; for now I just want to pass out and go to sleep" he said with a yawn. So he walked over to his bed and lied down, before he set the Torch on the nightstand. He knew that he had a lot to sort out, but he also knew that tomorrow was another day. And with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: First off, I don't own Ultraman Tiga or the picture I used for the cover. I tried to ask for permission to use the picture from a person who posted the original, but I couldn't get in contact with them. So if whoever runs the site wants me to take it down, then I will; but please don't sue. Also, I found out later on that Ultraman Tiga's host was a reincarnation of him; so I just decided to get it out of the way now. I also found out that any one of his descendents could use the Torch, but only Tiga or his reincarnation could use it without difficulty; so I put that in there to stay somewhat factual. I almost forgot to tell you, I used the girl from Superman Brainiac attacks as Jimmy's girlfriend; I just thought that they would make a really cute couple. STAY AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2: When Super's just not enough

**AN: Not too long ago, someone tried to send a review to this story, and they called me a name that I consider very offensive. So to those of you who liked the original Japanese version of Ultraman Tiga, this is what I have to say to you. I'm not doing the English dubbed version of Ultraman because I thought that's what you wanted to read; I did it because without those English dubbed episodes, I wouldn't even know who Ultraman is. So I'm not trying to be culturally insensitive to the Japanese, I just enjoyed watching the dubbed episodes of Ultraman Tiga when I was a kid, and I thought that someone else might too. And I apologize if I've made some of you Ultraman fans upset with my story, that was not my intention. So now without further ado, please enjoy the dubbed version of the Ultraman Tiga opening; I'm not going to do it every time, but just for right now I am. So let's jump into it.**

* * *

 **Ultraman Tiga opening: U.S version  
**

 **Larger than life, Ultraman**

 **Searching for a hero**

 **Searching for a man with all the right stuff**

 **Searching for a hero**

 **When super's just not enough**

 **Super's just not enough**

 **ULTRAMAN**

 **ULTRAMAN, TIGA**

 **Larger than life**

 **He's the one ten stories high, save the world**

 **ULTRAMAN**

 **He's the hope for all mankind, save the world**

 **ULTRAMAN**

 **TIGA**

 **ULTRAMAN**

 **ULTRAMAN**

 **Larger than life**

 **ULTRAMAN**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Jimmy's apartment**

When Jimmy woke up on the next morning, he thought that everything would go back to normal; but his life would never be normal ever again. As he opened his eyes to awaken from his slumber, he noticed that the Torch of Tiga was still sitting on his nightstand, right where he left it. "Ah great, so it wasn't a dream" he said in a sort of exasperated tone, while he also ruffled his hair in an attempt to relieve stress. It wasn't that he hated being Ultraman, it was quite the contrary in fact, he loved how he actually had a chance to be the hero. Sure there were times when he helped out, or even saved Superman on occasion. On one such occasion, he actually helped Superman beat Metallo, that was the day that they officially became pals.

It was a good feeling to know that he could be of use to the man whose saved his life so many times. But that's not why he was so bummed out at the moment. He was upset because he knew that this was going to become a regular thing. Him fighting giant monsters, risking his life, and worrying that he might not be cut out to be a hero. Because at the end of the day, he knew that he was no Superman. If he had lost that fight yesterday, then everyone could have gotten hurt. And he was sure that Superman would have found a way to save the day with ease. Plus, he suspected that being Ultraman would probably have an effect on his social life; it could mean less time for Sarah, or his job.

But then Jimmy got into a sitting position on his bed, and he realized how stupid he must have sounded for thinking this way. And it was at that point where he could only guess what Superman would say to him if he knew everything that was going on. He would probably tell Jimmy that everyone on planet earth has value, and then give a speech about how even he could be a hero. He would say that Jimmy was given a gift, and he should use it to protect his world and the people that he cares about; just like all the other heroes do. And knowing that's exactly what Superman would say, filled Jimmy with a new found sense of hope; hope that such a task as protecting people, was not beyond him.

After Jimmy realized how silly all of his self doubt was, he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for work; knowing full well that he'd be late if he didn't hustle. So he took a shower, brushed his teeth, got changed, ate breakfast and grabbed his camera before he started to leave. He got half way to the door before he noticed that he forgot something. "Oh, I almost forgot" he said as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the Torch. "I can't forget this" he stated as he placed it on the inside of his jacket, in one of the hidden pockets. Then he went just outside of his apartment, locked the door, and left for work.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

Superman walked down the halls of the Watchtower, towards the ops center. He wanted to talk to J'onn about Kara's first mission as an official member of the Justice League. And as soon as he walked through the door that led to the ops center, he had found the person who occupied his thoughts. J'onn J'onzz had blueish green skin and red eyes, he wore a blue cape with matching boots and trunks, and he had a red x that went across his chest with a matching belt to complete the look. He is the soul survivor of the dead world of Mars, and a founding member of the Justice League. In time, the people of earth came to know him as The Martian Manhunter. When Mars died he lost everything, his wife and children, his civilization, and any sense of what would be considered as a normal life.

There were times when he helped saved the people of earth. But he could never connect with humanity in the same way as the other members of the League seemed to be able to. So now he primarily stayed up in the Watchtower, he acted as the team's coordinator; he decided where members of the League would go when they were needed. J'onn was the one who sent Kara to Chong-Mai for her first mission, and Superman just wanted to know how his cousin did as a League member. "Hi J'onn, I heard how Kara was sent to Chong-Mai for her first mission, and I was hoping that you could tell me how that went."

"Are you asking as her cousin, or as a member of the Justice League?" J'onn asked. The one thing that everyone knew about Clark, was that he was very protective of his cousin; but that's not why he was asking, well not entirely. "As a member of the Justice League, I just want to know what happened" Superman said. "In that case, you'll be happy to hear that despite some troubles, everything turned out alright. However, there was something a little strange about her and Green Arrow's report." "Strange, how?" Superman asked. "Based on what they told me, someone else was there, someone who helped them destroy the giant robot. And according to them, it was some sort of mysterious giant that saved them" J'onn answered.

"Ok, that's a little different, but whoever that giant was, he helped save the day; and isn't that all that matters?" Superman questioned. "It would be, but his mere presents at the site of the emergency wasn't even the strangest part" J'onn stated. "What do you mean?" "While he was there, I was tracking an unusual energy signature, of which I now believe to be the source of his power. The amount of power he was giving off was immense, but when he flew away, it just vanished, like it was never even there in the first place." "Well, where was he going when you lost his trail?" Superman inquired.

"He was currently flying over Metropolis when the signal disappeared" J'onn answered. "That's impossible, if he's really as big as you say, then someone had to have seen him." But after thinking about it for a moment, Superman realized that he knew next to nothing about the man in question; so it was possible that he had some unknown ability to hide himself. "Tell you what, I'm due back in Metropolis anyway, so how about I keep my eyes peeled for our mysterious savior while I'm there?" "Alright, but be careful, we don't yet know how powerful this individual may be." "I think I can take care of myself, I mean the S does stand for Superman, you know" he said confidently before he left for Metropolis.

* * *

 **Metropolis, The Daily Planet**

Jimmy was currently sitting at his desk while staring at The Torch of Tiga. "Well I guess this is my life now, Jimmy Olsen, guardian of the planet earth, kinda has a nice ring to it" he said to himself in a somewhat humorous way. "What does?" Sarah said as she walked over to her boyfriend. Acting fast, Jimmy stuffed the Torch back into his jacket and said "Uh, nothing, I was just thinking about something silly." "Oh, well I came over here because I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to do something tonight. We could do something fun, like go to the movies, if you wanted" she said. "Sounds good, what time should I pick you up?" Jimmy asked. "Great, how's about eight o clock. You're the best, I love you sweetie" she said to Jimmy. "I love you too babe" Jimmy said right before Sarah planted a fat one right on his lips and went back to her work space.

"Sounds like you've got a fun day planned." Jimmy did a quick spin around in his chair to see who said that; and none other than Clark Kent stood before him. "Oh Mr. Kent, uh yeah things with me and Sarah are going pretty great actually." "Glad to hear it, and I'm sorry if I startled you Jimmy." "No, you just surprised me that's all." But then Jimmy had an idea to ask Mr. Kent for some advice on the whole Ultraman thing. He wasn't going to tell him the truth of course; but he knew that Mr. Kent was a straight shooter and he often gave good advice. So maybe he could make sense of what to do.

"Uh Mr. Kent, can I get your advice on something?" "Sure Jimmy, what's on your mind?" "Well, I've recently been chosen to do a job, and it's a good job, it's something that could help everybody. But I don't know if I'm up for it, this job requires a lot of responsibilities, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to see it through. So I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, have you ever wanted to do something great, only to be stopped by your own fears and self doubt?" "Well that's a mighty big question Jimmy; but now let me ask you one. Is this new job something that you want to do?" "Yes, it's actually the greatest job in the world, in my opinion" Jimmy said.

"Then there's your answer, everyone has fears and insecurities, Jimmy. But it's how we deal with them that makes us strong. So if doing this job makes you happy, and if you think that you can help others by doing it; then I say go for it." "Thanks Mr. Kent" Jimmy said as a sign of gratitude. "Any time Jimmy, whenever you want to talk, I'll always be here" he said. Then as they were finishing up their conversation, a big explosion could be heard. Then they both ran to the window to see what was going on. To their surprise, the explosion was caused by two giant monsters that were making their way towards the city. One approached by air, the other by sea. The one that was flying through the sky, looked sort of like a pterodactyl, it's name was Melba.

But the one who was earth bound, looked like some sort of giant lizard, and it's name was Golza. Clark could see them from a far away distance by using his super vision, but Jimmy had to use the zoom on his camera to see them. "Gee Mr. Kent, what do you suppose their doing here?" Jimmy asked while he turned around, only to find out that Mr. Kent was nowhere in sight. "Mr. Kent?" he said as he searched the room for him before turning his attention back to the window. By that time, Clark had already super speeded to the roof, changed into his Superman attire, and launched himself into the sky towards the monsters that were currently destroying the city. Superman met Golza head on with a punch to the face; the force of the punch made Golza take a few steps back.

Superman never let up his assault on Golza, he delivered deadly punch after punch. However, some collateral damage was unavoidable, as Golza did crash into some buildings because of the blows that Superman dealt to him. Superman was doing so well, until Melba blasted him with his laser vision, and sent him colliding into a building. But then Superman quickly recovered and returned to the fight. Golza then smacked Superman to the ground with his tail before repeatedly stomping on him. This went on until Superman could no longer get back up, at which point they had continued their destructive path through the city.

As the chaos progressed, Lois lane came to stand next to Jimmy, as they both looked out the window to see what was happening. Lois could feel that this would make for one heck of a story, because it's not too often that Metropolis is attacked by giant monsters, well not lately anyway. "Jimmy, get your camera, we've got a story to-" she tried to say but was at a loss for words as she turned around to see that Jimmy was gone. "Jimmy?" she said to no one in particular. Jimmy made his way to the roof, pulled out The Torch, and said "It's now or never." Then he raised The Torch to the sky while giving it a good squeeze, and then he was surrounded by light as his body began to change and transform.

 **Omni**

 **Power**

 **Speed**

Then when the transformation was complete, Ultraman stood at his full gigantic size. When Golza finally reached The Daily Planet, he prepared to smash it to pieces with his arm. So the people inside closed their eyes and shielded themselves for an attack that never came. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw that Golza had been stopped by a giant man who was holding his arm firmly in place. As Ultraman applied more pressure to Golza's arm, he realized that he couldn't fight either of them in the city, for fear of hurting someone. So he shot off into the air, taking both Golza and Melba with him; he tossed them into the harbor where he was sure that they could fight without there being too much collateral damage.

He then proceeded to beat down on both of them; he got Golza into a headlock while Melba charged at him. Luckily, he was able to kick him away; and then after that, he kneed Golza in the gut before he tossed him to the side. When Golza got back up, Ultraman delivered a series of punches and kicks to his body. But when Ultraman was getting the upper hand, Melba blasted him from behind which forced him to take a knee. Just then Superman recovered enough to see the monsters fighting Ultraman. This was all very strange to him, but he knew that if Ultraman was fighting the monsters, then he couldn't be all bad. So now, he at least knew who to hit. Then he rocketed off towards the fight with the intent of helping Ultraman pound those monsters.

Superman crashed into Melba with all his might while Ultraman continued to fight Golza. Ultraman, knowing that he needed more strength to defeat Golza, switched to Power mode. He grabbed onto Golza with enough force to break his back; but after he was done squeezing the life out of him, he used Golza's own wight against him and threw him over his shoulder right into the ground. Ultraman then looked to see that Superman was having a bit of trouble dealing with Melba; but when he turned his attention back to Golza, he saw that he was making his escape through the water. Knowing that Golza was retreating, Ultraman focused all his energy into helping Superman take down Melba. But when Melba fired another laser blast at Superman, Ultraman unexpectedly jumped in front of the blast, effectively stopping the attack and saving Superman from any further pain. However, this act of bravery caused Ultraman to be weakened substantially, he took a knee just before his color timer started flashing red. When Melba unfolded his wings and took off into the sky, Ultraman knew that he had to be faster in order to keep up with him.

Ultraman stood tall and raised his hands to the crystal on his head, and when he brought his arms back down to his sides, all the red on his body was replaced with blue. This was called Speed mode because of how it makes Ultraman's reflexes triple in quickness. After the change in modes was complete, Ultraman jumped high in the sky and delivered a powerful kick to Melba's face that made him crash back into the harbor. When Ultraman was back on the ground, he saw that Melba had gotten back on his feet. So Ultraman raised his arms in a T formation before he brought them above his head, and then he lowered his hands back down to his sides while putting them together. He then fired off a blast with his right hand, that was strong enough to destroy the monster in one shot; this attack was called The Zettro Bolt.

After the fight was over, Superman flew up to Ultraman's face and said "Who are you?" But without saying a word, Ultraman shot up into the sky and flew away. "HEY!" Superman shouted as he went after him. But by the time Superman got high enough in the sky to even make an attempt to look for him, Ultraman had already vanished. Superman still couldn't understand how someone so big could just disappear without a trace; but since both Ultraman and the monsters were gone, he realized that his time would be better served by helping the people who were caught up in the attack. So Superman zoomed off to help the people that might be hurt.

When Jimmy returned to The Daily Planet, he was immediately scolded by Lois. "Jimmy, where were you? I mean the story of the decade if not the century, just falls into our lap and you're nowhere to be seen. I could have used a decent photographer on this, you know" Lois said. "I know, and I'm sorry Miss Lane; I went to go take pictures of the fight, but when I got there I realized that I forgot my camera" Jimmy said hoping that she would buy his excuse. But just then, Perry White, the Editor-in-chief of The Daily Planet, inserted himself into the conversation. "You forgot your camera? Olsen, how many times have I told you, if you want to be a good photographer then you always have to be prepared. You have to be willing to live with your camera, eat with your camera, and even sleep with your camera, if that's what it takes." "Yes sir, Mr. White" Jimmy said. "Well what now chief, by now every news hound in the city will have shots of the fight, and we've got nothing. We don't have a statement, we didn't get any pictures, we don't even know what to call our mysterious savior" Lois stated.

"His name is Ultraman" Jimmy said. Then both Lois and Perry stared at Jimmy in a state of wonder. "And how do you know that Jimmy, what are you pals with him too now?" Lois asked. "Uh no, it's nothing like that. It's just that, when all the fighting was going on, he saved me and then he told me his name" Jimmy answered. "But doesn't Ultraman sound a bit redundant, I mean we already have a Superman" Lois murmured. "Hey, it wasn't my idea to call him that, that's just what he said his name was" Jimmy replied. "Tell you what Olsen, the next time your buddy shows up, and if you manage to get a shot of him, then you get to name him, sound good?" Perry asked. "Yes sir, Mr. White" Jimmy said.

Later that day when Jimmy went to meet up with Sarah, she was so worried that she wouldn't stop hugging him. She heard from Lois about how he rushed into danger just to get pictures of the fight, and ever since then she wouldn't stop fussing over his safety. She even though that it would be a good idea to cancel their movie date and just spend some time together. "You know Jimmy, we don't have to go to the movies. We could just stay indoors and get something to eat. I don't care what I do, as long as I'm with you and your safe" she said while still holding on to him. Jimmy was glad to know that he had a girlfriend who cared so much about him, but he knew that he had to wake her up to reality. "Sarah, it's okay, this sort of thing happens all the time." "I know but it shouldn't have to. You're my boyfriend Jimmy, and I don't want you to get hurt, I just love you so much" she said while looking up at him. "I love you too; tell you what, why don't we forget about the movie and just go back to my place. I've got plenty of leftovers to cook for us" he said while he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Okay" she said as they made their way to Jimmy's apartment.

* * *

 **Jimmy's apartment**

When Jimmy and Sarah entered his home, Sarah asked to use the bathroom before they started cooking. He showed her where the bathroom was, but before he could start cooking, he heard a strange but familiar voice. "I like her, she's nice" the voice said before Jimmy did a quick spin around to see where it came from. It was the same lady who told him about Ultraman. "You know maybe I should get you a key, that way you'd stop breaking into my apartment" Jimmy said in a humorous way. "I wanted to make sure that you were ok, this is the first time that a monster has appeared in a major city, let alone two of them" she said referring to the appearance of Golza and Melba.

"Yeah about that, why was it that they came to Metropolis, out of all of the places that they could have attacked?" he asked. "There are two possibilities for that. One, it's possible that since the light and darkness are polar opposites, that they might be able to sense each other. Or two, it's more likely that the monsters would be drawn to big cities with lots of people, that way they could cause the most destruction." "Wait, so you're telling me that there's a chance that I brought those things to Metropolis simply by being here; but that means that it's my fault that Sarah and everyone else were put at risk. And if that's the case then maybe I should just leave, because the people of Metropolis don't deserve that, and Sarah certainly doesn't deserve that. I love Sarah and I don't want to see her get hurt because of me."

"That's the sweetest and most stupidest thing I've ever heard. I know I told you that Tiga betrayed the dark Ultras, but I don't think I told you why he betrayed them. Believe it or not, he turned his back on them because he fell in love with a human. No one knows what she said to him or how she said it, but what is known is that she made him believe that humanity was worth protecting. So take it from me when I tell you that if you really love Sarah, then you shouldn't abandon her; make her your reason to protect earth, make her your reason for fighting on." "You know, you do have your moments of wisdom; but when you dress in sweatpants and sandals, it kinda makes you look like a hippy rather than a wise mentor" Jimmy said in a comedic tone while referring to her wardrobe.

"Well I have my moments, and I like to be comfortable, but that's not the point. What is the point is that your relationship with Sarah is a good thing, and you shouldn't let your life as a superhero get in the way of that. I know you can split the difference between being Ultraman and Jimmy Olsen, I just know it. So I'll close by saying good luck and goodbye" she said before she vanished. "Strange lady, maybe the next time I see her I should ask for her name" Jimmy said in a casual tone. "Who are you talking to Jimmy?" Sarah said as she finally came out of the bathroom. "Uh, nobody" he said as he walked over to her and unexpectedly kissed her on the lips. When they parted she said "What was that for?" "No reason, I just really love you; would you be at all interested in helping me make dinner?" he asked. "I love you too Jimmy, and I would love to help you with dinner."

So Sarah helped Jimmy with the cooking, and they made and enjoyed a box of spaghetti. And when it was time for Sarah to go home, both her and Jimmy got up and walked to the door; then she gave Jimmy one last kiss on the lips and said "See you at work tomorrow, I love you" and then she proceeded to leave. "See you tomorrow, I love you too." When Sarah left, Jimmy plopped himself on his bed and began to think about today's events. He stopped the monsters, he helped Superman, he saved the city, and he had a wonderful time with Sarah. It had been a good day. And with that final thought, Jimmy went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: In case it wasn't obvious, I based this story in the world of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon; and there will be times where Jimmy has to fight some of Ultraman Tiga's villains, but there will also be times when he helps the Justice League with their missions. And I said I was only going to use the opening for this chapter, but I always loved the transformation stage that Tiga did in the English dubbed version, so I'm going to keep that. I'm also not the best at writing fight scenes, so sorry. Also I'm not going to describe every character; if you've watched the cartoon of Justice League, or even read the comics, then you know who I'm talking about. This chapter or even this story, may not be my best work, and if that's the case then I apologize, but please don't use the reviews to be mean. Remember, everyone's got feelings that you can hurt. Other than that, see you next time and STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
